Sexy Scavenger Hunt
by TracyCook
Summary: Sonny decides to surprise Tawni with a sexy Scavenger hunt, which the blonde enjoys greatly! One shot! Just cute, and sexy Tawni/Sonny Tonny! Femslash!


Sexy Scavenger Hunt

Pairing: Tawni/Sonny

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! As usual. I pretty much suck. :p

Rating: T

Authors Note: Just a fun little one shot! :p a little perverse, but that is always fun! I hope that you all like, and please do review! I have been up all night, so I really hope I do not butcher this idea, because I like it. But, my writing sucks when I haven't slept in 24 hours. -_-

Sexy Scavenger Hunt

Tawni awoke on the couch in the dressing room she shared with her girlfriend and looked around with confused blue eyes for a moment. _'Did I fall asleep? Where is Sonny? Why wouldn't she wake me up?' _The blonde wondered as she sat up and rubbed her eyes with her hands trying to rid them of their blurry sleepiness, suddenly something on her hands caught her attention.

There was writing on them obviously done with a black marker. "Look at your mirror." She read the words out loud with a confused and questioning voice. "What?" Catching on Tawni snapped her head to the side in order to see the mirror positioned on top of her vanity.

Blue eyes widened in shock as she witnessed a large message written across her mirror. She recognized what it was written in almost immediately. _'Not my coco moco coco!' _Worriedly she stood to her feet and rushed to the mirror, finally taking a moment to read the message over, once again out loud. "Go out to your car for a sexy surprise."

It had to be Sonny that was the only logical explanation. After all, the beautiful brunette was her girlfriend. Yet, this did not seem like something the innocent girl would do. Yes it was true that over their time together they had made love on several occasions, but what was this? _'Some kind of Sexual Scavenger hunt? That is very un-Sonny-like.'_

Regardless of her thoughts the blonde was growing excited to see what sexy surprise was in store for her at the end of the hunt, so she decided to play along with Sonny's little game. At least for the moment.

Heading out to her convertible the blonde climbed inside and looked around for any sign of a letter. Her eyes finally landing on her 'makeup mirror' or as Sonny would call it, her rearview mirror. There she saw her girlfriends lips printed on the mirror with her lipstick once again, and an arrow leading to the right and down. Tawni's eyes followed the arrow and quickly came to the conclusion that the next clue was in her glove department.

Opening it up hastily with manicured fingers she glanced inside and there she found another clue. It was written on cute pink stationary with the scent of Sonny's perfume that had grown to be the blonde's favorite scent. Raising an eyebrow she looked this note over. "Go north five blocks, there you will find a table with your next clue." As she read this she let out a loud groan.

"God, she is really making me work for this! Couldn't she just say to meet me at her apartment?" Still despite her frustration with her girlfriend's silly antics the blonde turned the key in her ignition and started up the blocks counting them as she drove.

Once she reached the fifth block she noticed that there was a table, just a single lonesome table. _'Did she set this up, or was that table always there?' _She wondered as she pulled her car over to the side, risking the chance that she would be charged for parking there. She would only be a moment. Climbing out of her car she ran toward the table, her heels clicking and clacking beneath her as she did so.

At the table she found a hot fudge sunday, on top there was a cherry, but she could see no new message. "Is this my sexy surprise?" The diva questioned out loud in her high pitched voice as she lifted the sunday and looked it over. "Hmm." She realized that at the bottom of the container filled with ice cream was another note which she could barely read through the plastic.

"You have got to be kidding me." Tawni let out a growl of disapproval as she dumped the ice cream in the street without a care and read the smudged letter. "If you want a taste, go to 930 Wilshire Boulevard, Los Angeles, Our room."

It took her a moment of thinking to realize why that address seemed so familiar, that had been the hotel where they had made love for the very first time. They had to go somewhere private so that they would not be interrupted by parents or cast members, it would be just the two of them. Her heart started to race as she remembered the night and thought of what Sonny could possibly have planned for the two of them.

Quickly she rushed back to her car and jumped in before slamming on the gas and heading toward the hotel. It was a very nice hotel, as well as expensive, two things that Tawni Hart loved. With these two things the hotel contained another thing that she loved; Sonny Munroe.

Upon arrival at the hotel she passed her keys to the valet and headed, trying her hardest to remember the room number. "76?" She thought harder remembering their first night of passionate love making, her body already heating up from the lust and passion she was feeling. "No! It was 79!" She remembered before running to the elevator and clicking the button for the correct floor.

Now she was running through the hallway with no other care in the world but to reach the woman she loved and find what hid behind that door. At the door she found the hotel key laying in front of the door and a devious smile spread across Tawni's features as she reached down and took it, opening the door, and heading inside.

There she found Sonny, but not how she had ever expected to see her.

The brunette was sprawled out in the bed where they had first made love, completely naked and waiting for her. Just the sight of her caused Tawni's heart to speed and wetness to form between her thighs. Painted across her girlfriend's stomach was the letter X, it spread clear down across the top of her thighs, and Sonny wore the most devious and tempting smile she had ever seen.

Who had known Sonny could harbor such a side, maybe it was the blonde who brought it out of her, she certainly hoped no one else got to see this side.

"X marks the spot right?" Sonny questioned in a teasing tone as she rose an eyebrow at Tawni.

The blonde could not say anything; she was left standing their speechless, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide in awe and shock.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Just a cute little one shot, with a kinda sexy ending for y'all! It was one of my ideas for how Sonny would chase Tawni kinda thing, leave her speechless for once! Anywho I hope that you all like. Please also read my new multi-chap Reunion, I'll be adding another chapter to it when I wake later and Can't be friends.

Anywho thank you to all of my readers! And please do review! Y'all keep me going! :p

-Tracy Cook


End file.
